headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Tulip O'Hare
| aliases = Priscilla-Jean Henrietta O'Hare | franchise = Preacher | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Texas; Utah; California | known relatives = Barb O'Hare Jake O'Hare | status = Formerly deceased | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Preacher'' #1 | final appearance = ''Preacher'' #66 | actor = Ruth Negga }} Tulip O'Hare is a fictional adventurer and a main character featured in the ''Preacher'' comic book series published by Vertigo, which is a mature readers imprint of DC Comics. She was introduced in ''Preacher'' #1 and appeared in most issues of the series. The character also appeared in the Preacher television series on AMC where she was played by actress Ruth Negga. Biography Tulip O'Hare was the daughter of Jake O'Hare and a mother who died during childbirth. Her father named her Tulip due to her mother's fondness of flower names. Tulip grew up a tom boy with Jake teaching her how to hunt, fish and shoot firearms. After her father died during a hunting accident, Tulip was sent off to a boarding school where she befriended a wealthy girl named Amy Grinderbinder. The two remained close and even went to college together. When Amy received a substantial inheritance, both Tulip and she dropped out of college. It was around this time that Tulip met a man named Jesse Custer. The two met at a bar and instantly fell in love. Jesse eventually left Tulip however very unexpectedly, which involved a complicated bizarre relationship with his own family. Tulip was devastated and fell into a deep depressive state. Shortly thereafter, she began employing her skills as a marksman to become an assassin. Tulip met a vampire named Cassidy, and together the two eventually reunited with Jesse. Tulip discovered that Jesse Custer had bonded with a supernatural entity known as Genesis, which was the infantile offspring of an angel and a demon. They were captured by Jesse's grandmother, Marie, and Jesse revealed his own tormented past to her, and Tulip forgave him for abandoning her. Moments later, Marie had her killed. She was resurrected by God who used her to warn Jesse about continuing on his quest to seek Him out. She reunited with Jesse and became involved with a secret religious order known as The Grail. Jesse was believed to have been killed during this affair when he fell out of an airplane, and Tulip lapsed into a state of depression once again. Cassidy came to her aid and the two began sleeping together. Cassidy proved to be a horrible influence on Tulip and got her hooked on both drugs and alcohol. After months of living in a drug-induced hell, Tulip found the inner strength to fight back, shooting Cassidy, and escaping from him. Tulip went to New York where she reunited with Amy Grinderbinder. There she learned that Jesse was still alive and was headed right where she was. The two reunited once again and reconciled with their past. They then began traveling together. Jesse embarked on a mission to finally rid himself of the Genesis entity, but wanted to keep Tulip safe. He drugged her so she would sleep through the entire ordeal and left her a note explaining his actions, as well as a key to a locker containing a small fortune within it. Awakening and reading the note, Tulip was enraged. She tracked Jesse down to the Alamo and killed Her Starr, who was a major player in The Grail organization. Still very angry, she explained to Jesse that she could not be with him after the Alamo because it showed that he didn't trust her and that he would never change. Jesse won her back when he showed emotion by crying for her, proving that he was capable of change. They both rode off together into the sunset. TV series as Tulip on Preacher.]] Tulip O'Hare was a treasure hunter and thrill seeker. She had history with Jesse Custer who used to be her lover and partner in crime before Jesse decided to become a small town preacher in Annville, Texas. Tulip got a lead on a valuable map, which resulted in a fight between her and several men in the back of a car. She managed to kill the men as the car drove into a corn field, but knew that there would be more people coming after her. Going to a nearby farmhouse, she employed the aid of two children who assisted her in fashioning a homemade bazooka. She secured the children in the cellar of the barn and used the bazooka to shoot down a helicopter filled with men who were coming to kill her. Preacher: Pilot Tulip eventually made her way to Annville, where she reconnected with Jesse Custer. She didn't believe for an instant that he preferred the solitary life of a small town minister after the adventures they had shared together. She continuously encouraged him to get back into his old ways, but Jesse always rebuffed her. She then decided to antagonize him by playing various pranks, such as stealing the steering wheel to his truck, showing up to his church so she could mockingly have him baptize her, and even kidnapping him and chaining him to a table. To earn some more money, she went to a brothel called Toadvine where she played poker against a group of men employed by robber baron Odin Quincannon of Quincannon Meat and Power. Preacher: See Soon after, Tulip learned about an organization called The Grail. Preacher: The Possibilities Notes & Trivia * Body Count * Herr Starr Appearances Comic series # Preacher 1 # Preacher 8 # Preacher 13 # Preacher 66 TV series # Preacher: Pilot # Preacher: See # Preacher: The Possibilities # Preacher: Monster Swamp - Also in flashback. # Preacher: South Will Rise Again # Preacher: Sundowner # Preacher: He Gone - Also in flashback. # Preacher: El Valero # Preacher: Finish the Song # Preacher: Call and Response # Preacher: On the Road - Season Two begins. # Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower # Preacher: Damsels # Preacher: Viktor # Preacher: Dallas # Preacher: Sokosha # Preacher: Pig # Preacher: Holes # Preacher: Puzzle Piece # Preacher: Dirty Little Secret See also External Links * * * * Tulip O'Hare at the Holosuite * Tulip O'Hare at the TV Database * Tulip O'Hare at the Preacher Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Formerly deceased Category:Characters with biographies